Adventures Through Lore-Book 1
by Kosaji
Summary: Meet Amaya, a simple girl with a huge ambition: to become the Greatest Mage in all of Lore! Great timing too, an evil force has started to move and wants to take over Lore. Now Amaya must take her place and fight for the sake of the world. No pressure. Not to worry though! The rest of Lore is willing to help!
1. A Hero is Bored

**Hello, this is just a test run. Meaning this will be unbeta'd so sorry for any errors! I'm going to start slowly, this is a crazy month for me so don't expect frequent updates. Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A Hero is Bored**_

It was a lovely day, the sun was out the birds were chirping and the air was crisp and fresh.

Amaya stretched her hands over her head as she gazed down at the forest from the top of a cliff. It was only yesterday that she left home, the farm where she was born and raised her entire life to become an adventurer. She smiled in remembrance of her mother's tearful goodbyes and her father's stern warnings. After promising to visit every few months she set out to the nearest Keep, hoping to find adventure and a life of excitement.

She adjusted her trainer stat on her wrist. The small device wrapped around it like a bracelet, but had a square face that opened up and let her know what her experience points were and what power level she was at. All adventurers started at level one and the t-stat keeps track of how the power and experience of the person it was attached to grew, according to the shopkeeper she got it from. She splurged a little on it and got the one that had a watch face on the front so it told time as well.

She couldn't wait until she was at level 30, or maybe even 60! She heard that there were even people who were ranked level 80, though they were only a select few.

Amaya surveyed the landscape, fiddling with her amulet. She had the beautiful pendent since she was little. Her parents told her they found it one day in her crib soon after she was born. The red of the jewel glowed as a golden dragon in front glinted in the sunlight. The jewel rested behind the head of the dragon while its long bat-like wings cradled the sides. Amaya quickly put it away; it wouldn't do good to catch the attention of bandits.

She took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air. "It's a perfect day for an adventure!" she smiled. "Great things are coming my way… **I can feel it.**"

Just then a loud roar rang through the forest. Amaya ducked as a strong wind swept through the area. She looked up to see a **huge** red dragon fly over her head and land at the bottom of the cliff. She gaped as the dragon straightened up. Its head was right in front of her and about the size of her entire body!  
'A DRAGON?' she thought incredulously. 'I though level 1's were supposed to start off with rats or something easy!' Nevertheless she tensed, ready to show off her strength as a Mage. She held her wooden staff ready when the dragon lowered its head to the ground. Dumbfounded, Amaya stared as two figures were revealed to be sitting on the dragon's back. A beautiful woman wearing a pure white cloak with gold embellishments was kneeling next to a black chest, a red moglin holding a twig standing next to her. The moglin scampered over the dragon's head giving Amaya a quick friendly "Hiyas!"

Amaya lowered her weapon quickly, feeling a little foolish as the moglin gave the all clear for the woman.

"The path is clear, Priestess!" it called waving its stubby arm. The woman stood up, the hood of the cloak hiding everything but the bottom half of her face. She walked regally; there was no other way to describe it, off the dragon onto the grass.

"Pardon us friend, we are just passing through." She said, the words flowing from between her lips smoothly. She had an accent but it only served to make her sound more mysterious.

"Ah, no problem." Amaya said stepping aside to let the strange duo go. She looked nervously at the red dragon. It had lifted its head and was looking at her with interest.

'I should really just eat this adventurer now, it would save me a lot of trouble in 30 or so levels.' It looked over the obviously new adventurer. Her blue hair was hanging loosely down by her shoulders and her white mage robes seemed rather shabby. The material wasn't nearly as strong as the ones older more experienced mages wore. And it seemed all she had was a wooden stick for protection. Easy, easy prey. The dragon pouted. 'Grrr. But she did make me promise.' The dragon beat its wings while simultaneously jumping. It hovered for a beat.

'See you in about 30 levels, HAHAHAHA!' the dragon gave the adventurer one last glance before flying away.

Amaya blinked in confusion. She could swear that the dragon was thinking about eating her. "What was that all about!?" she freaked. "Do I at least get any experience for this?"

A chime-like sound came from her wrist. Curious, Amaya twisted her wrist until the t-stat was in view. A small pull at the knob on top and it snapped open. A small red bar holding her health points and a similar blue bar recording her mana points came into view, but that was not what she was interested in. Below it were two numbers separated by a slash. She grinned when she saw a small 10 in front of the slash and a 20 after the slash.

"Whoa, awesome! Ten down ten to go until I level up!" Amaya cheered as she headed down the path

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... kinda slow and I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but that what test runs are for! **

**R&R, or at least tell me if this is worth continuing? Please?  
**

**~Kosaji  
**


	2. Punt or Not to Punt?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonfable.**

* * *

Amaya walked down the path cheerfully, the closest town was Oaklore, she heard that the Pactogonal Knights resided there.

"Oh my, who put this carpet in the middle of the forest?" Amaya heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh noes! That is not a carpet Priestess…it is a Gorillaphant!" a high pitched voice squeaked.

'Gorillaphant!' Amaya eyes widened in alarm. Gorillaphants were large creatures with four limbs and two large tusks coming from the sides of their mouths. They were relatively peaceful unless they were provoked. Unfortunately they were a very easy species to annoy. She ran towards the voices when she saw the red moglin fly towards her. It landed in a heap by her feet dazed and struggling to get up. Amaya could see the Gorillaphant roaring in front of the Priestess, if she doesn't distract it, it will eat her! Amaya gave the little moglin at her feet a considering look.

"What's your name, little guy?" She asked.

The moglin looked up at her before tugging a large ear. This one had a notched ripped in the middle. "I ams Twilly! Please can you help us!"

Amaya smiled, feeling a little guilty for what she was about to do. "Sure thing Twilly!" Amaya hoisted the moglin into the air. "And I'm sorry about this!" Amaya said as she threw the moglin at the Gorillaphant. Twilly hit the back of its head, dazing it.

"All right, time to test my skills!" Amaya did a small fist pump before running to the monster.

Amaya grounded herself before shooting a white misty ball out of her hand. It flew to the monster, hitting in in the face. Amaya smirked before the monster retaliated swinging a large hand towards her. Amaya dodged to the side but the fist caught her side. She winced as the t-stat popped open, showing her health points were at 89. She stood up gingerly and shot another blast of magic at the animal. The gorillaphant roared weakly but still tried to attack, bashing it's large hands right in front of Amaya. Amaya staggered back but managed to shoot the gorillaphant one more time, knocking it out.

Amaya panted before she felt a golden glow cover her body. She closed her eyes against the brightness and when it faded, she felt as good as new! Her side wasn't aching and she even felt a little stronger. A quick check to the beeping t-stat showed that she was at level 2, with 20 more HP (health points), 5 more MP (mana points) and 5 more training points. Amaya grinned. She finally had training points! She could go and find a master to help train her now!

She looked at the unconscious gorillaphant and noticed small pieces of gold on the ground. "Gold? Awesome!" Amaya quickly gathered up the pieces when the Priestess addressed her.

"Thank you for saving me brave Mage," Amaya blushed slightly at the praise. "May I know the name of my hero?"

"But Priestess…you said her name was Amaya and she is the one who is destined to…" Twilly said tugging on the Priestess's cloak.

"Huh? What?" Amaya blinked in surprise.

The Priestess sighed, "Twilly…Alas we are out of time. Good Mage, I must as an important favor of thee. Would you please let Captain Rolith know that we're taking the shortcut? He's just ahead in Oaklore Keep."  
Amaya shrugged. "Sure, why not. I'm headed there anyways."

The Priestess smiled. "I am certain we will cross paths again." She said mysteriously. The effect was ruined when Twilly piped up.

"Especially since she's going to take the Black Dragon Box and…"  
"Twilly!" The Priestess groaned. She smiled one more time at Amaya before heading into the woods.

"Well, it's not like my day could get any stranger. Off to Oaklore!"

With that, Amaya headed towards Oaklore; coincidentally just within eyesight from where she was standing.


	3. But Captain!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonfable**

* * *

Chapter 3- But Captain!

Amaya looked in awe at the Keep. There was a DRAGON near the gates, but she didn't approach it, or the knight with it. She would have time to when she gave the Captain her message.

"Speaking of which…" Amaya turned to look at an imposing figure in front of a building. He was giving orders to several knights, one of whom called him Captain.

_'Guess it's my lucky day!'_

"Um, excuse me, are you Captain Rolith?"

The Blond man looked down on her and gave a small nod. "Yes, I am. Welcome to Oaklore Keep traveler."

"Hi! So I have a message-"

"Those knights keep distracting me, you'd think after getting to be part of the Pactagonal Table they'd be able to solve simple problems but _nooo..."_ Rolith ran a hand through his short dirty blonde hair. "Sorry, did you say a message?"

"Captain! The sneevils have snuck in _again_!"

Rolith let out another groan. "I'm sorry, but I am need elsewhere. Please enjoy your stay at the Keep and I'll try to get to you as soon as I can." Rolith promised, giving her an apologetic glance before jogging to the knight who called for him.

_"I guess that's it." _Amaya thought, wander around the Keep. She visited the inn and met a strange young woman with brown hair up in twin pigtails named Maya. Amaya couldn't keep her eyes off of the way the large ringlets would bounce as Maya talked about her books. She heard something about trading books for weapons before she left to explore some more.

"Hey, look! We're sure to get around quickly using _this_!" A young knight said from the top of a trebuchet.

"Sure you will…" Another knight replied, looking up at the fanatical knight.

"And maybe we'll get to the ruins and find Sir Jing's Legendary Lightning Blade!"

The knight on the ground rolled his eyes again.

"Sir Who?" Amaya asked curiously.

The two knights looked at her in surprise.

"Hello there Miss!" The one on the trebuchet called down.

"Hi! I'm Amaya, and you are…"

"Sir Casm, and the idiot up there is Sir Vivor." The knight next to her said with a smile.

_"Seriously? That's their names?"_ She thought.

"Sir Jing was once a great Knight of the Pactagonal Table…" Sir Vivor continued.

"Sure he was…" Sir Casm.

"**Anyways**, All the other knights called him Sparky because of his energy weapons. But they were lost years ago in the Ruins." Sir Vivor looked down at Amaya curiously.

"There are some elementals that are guarding the ruins but I can't get close enough, wanna try?"

"What's there apart from elementals? And why do you know so much about this?" Amaya questioned leaning on her wood stave. So far these two have been interesting, in a slapstick duo kind of way.

"Oh, we knights _luuve_ going to the ruins! The locals are really friendly!" Sir Casm drawled.

Amaya looked at him uncertainly when Sir VIvor snorted. He leaned back on one hand and looked down at Amaya.

"He means the Vurr'Men. They are rat people who took over the Ruins a few years ago and attack anyone that comes close." He explained.

"We could _reallly _use some help clearing them out." Sir Casm chimed in, annoyed at getting ignored.

"Actually, we **could** use some help! You up for it when you get back from searching for the weapons?" Sir Vivor asked.

Amaya shrugged. The whole thing sounded ridiculous but hey, experience is experience right?

"Sure, why not?"

Amaya slightly regretted her decision when Sir Vivor grinned behind his helm (she could only see the bottom halves of their faces) and dragged her up beside him. Amaya rubbed her arm. No wonder the guy was a knight, he was **strong**!

"Hold onto me now!" Sir Vivor said before Sir Casm released the catch, sending both the trebuchet's passengers into the sky and out of Oaklore.

"HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA!"

"AIYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	4. Sir Jing's Weapons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonfable.**

* * *

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Omf!"

Amaya grunted as she and Sir Vivor managed to land in a tree until the branches collapsed, sending both her and the knight tumbling to the ground. Amaya felt the wind knock out of her chest as she stared up at the stormy sky.

"Huh? Stormy? It was clear just a few seconds ago." Amaya wondered as she slowly got her breath back. Pulling her self up so she was sitting, the Mage looked around for Sir Vivor. Amaya struggled onto her feet looking around the trees. Walking forward, she saw a familiar grey shape and ran towards it.

It was Sir Vivor, living up to his name. Apparently when they hit the trees they separated, she fell among the relatively soft bushes while he was knocked around a few boulders on the last leg of his drop.

"Oww." He whined from behind his helm. Amaya tried to open his armor to help with any wounds but he ushered her on.

"Its fine, Sir Casm probably already has the search and rescue team ready to find us. You go on and explore, just remember to return when you are done!" He said cheerfully, despite any injuries he might have sustained.

"If you're sure..." Amaya trailed off. She turned away and walked through the trees, looking back at the fallen knight worriedly. She eventually broke through the woods to see a large clearing with crumbling walls and overgrown plant life. Somehow the catapult took them to a mountainous region. Looking around Amaya noticed a large number of storm elementals gathered before a set of stairs carved into the mountain face.

Amaya was familiar with the storm elementals, she often practiced her magic to keep them from destroying her familiy's home and those of her neighbors. They were not what troubled her though. The sheer number of elementals present was simply increasable. She never heard of these elementals gathering like this. It was almost as if they were waiting for something.

"Well, would you look at that." A familiar voice said behind her.

Amaya jumped in surprise, almost letting out an embarrassing 'Eeep!' if Sir Casm hadn't quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhh!" the knight hissed. "We don't want to catch their attention!" He eased his hand off her mouth after ensuring she wouldn't scream. He grabbed her arm and led her behind several rock formations large enough to cover the two of them.

"We got reports from one of the scouts. They say that these," he motioned towards the elementals. "Are planning to raise enough electrical energy to power a massive storm."

"So? The storm elementals do it all the time. We usually end up having a few days of rain but nothing too ba-"

"This storm has the power to wipe out Oaklore." Sir Casm interrupted.

"Oh." Amaya was quiet for a minute. "Aren't there any knights who can help?"

Sir Casm rolled his eyes. "Sure, if you and the genius managed to stay safe. I have to go get the survivor," Here he smirked, Amaya returning it briefly. "back home and report to the Captain. You can deal with the storm."

Amaya whirled around from where she was watching the wind elementals. "What?!" she hissed.

"They are only level 2! You should be able to hold them off until we get reinforcements, now GO!"

With that Sir Casm tossed Amaya into the open, leave her to stare down at least ten storm elementals, all antsy from the rising magical energy.

"Crap." Amaya whimpered, tightening her grip on her staff. She saw Sir Casm sneak back to the woods, giving her a thumbs up that somehow managed to be encouraging and sarcastic at the same time.

Amaya turned her attention back to the elementals when a bit of fluffy cloud came up to her. The gray ball of fluff eyed her maliciously before beginning to spark.

'Thunderhead...oh shi-!' Amaya threw her hands up forming a shield around herself.

"Huh? I can use this spell now?" Amaya looked at the elemental, struggling to smash past her shield.

"Alright!" she cried, charging up her magic. Two shots later the Thunderhead disintegrated.

*beep*

Level Up! Now Level 3

+20 hp

+5 mp

+5 stat

Amaya panted as she dashed across the rocky path. She needed more exercise. Walking around from town to town really didn't prepare her for mad dashes away from angry elementals.

She dove to the side, nearly missing a water slime monster before smacking into a Shockwisp.

Amaya staggered back, twitching from the shock the lightning based creature released when they collided. She barely managed to roll aside when it tried to shoot lightning at her, scorching the ground. The Wisp rolled in annoyance, it's round white body covered within the yellow flames It produced. It blinked large black eyes at her before rearing up.

"Crap crap crap! SHIELD!" Amaya barely managed to get the shield up blocking another lightning strike. Amaya stumbled into a standing position and readied herself. Taking a deep breath she reached into herself, into her magic.

Pulling it out gently she felt herself rise up as power surged through her veins. She shot the magic at the Wisp before it could attack her again, killing it instantly. Panting, she stared in surprise. The power spell brought out more magic for her to use, but she never realized that she had that much.

Pumped up she ran for the two dragon shaped pillars in front of the large stone staircase.

She puffed her way up the mountain, taking a vial of healing potion on the way up. The fighting tired her out considerably but the potion revitalized her, making her aches and pains disappear for the time being.

Amaya flinched as thunder clapped. She barely noticed the storm down in the clearing, but higher in the mountains it was harder to ignore. She looked up to see lightning strike further up. Slowing down, she crept up the stairs, pushing herself close to the ground. She took a quick peek up before ducking back quickly.

Some of the strongest elemental forms were surrounding a wooden chest, drawing power from the storm. Three figures stood in a circle. All of them had the same basic shape. A top-heavy body formed from their respective elements balancing on slimmer tails. All had stones in the center of their foreheads, identical to the color of their eyes. Their arms were reaching up towards the storm, **pouring** power up into the heavens.

Amaya recognized the Positros, the lightning elemental and the Tempest, the wind elemental. She didn't recognize the water elemental, but judging from it's company she guessed that it would probably be a Flood.

"Oh, crap." Amaya whispered. Out of all the elementals that could form, of course the strongest types would decide to create a super storm. Amaya wasn't a fool. Positros rarely formed and tended to be solitary. They did not form alliances easily, especially with other elementals. She thought of the tall golden body and shuddered. One touch from it could create powerful static shocks.

Hesitantly she raised her tstat and pressed the small button on the side. A small beep rang, lost in the powerful winds buffeting the mountain. Amaya quickly brought her wrist down and examined the tstat.

A smile broke out across her face. The elementals were only level 3! She could manage that. Another glance over the device confirmed her suspicions. She was very close to a level up, and might even reach level four if she defeated the monsters.

"Okay, I'm going in!"

Amaya jumped up from her hiding spot, almost slipping. It was raining now, the Flood bringing its power to play. On the bright side the Positros couldn't use lightning otherwise it would fry his companions.

A whispered spell brought her magic racing out again through her body and she shot magic at the closest target, the Tempest. The whirlwind creature jerked back as the magic hit it, but recovered quickly. It angrily looked at her, the golden stone at its forehead glowing in agitation. It raced over, well more like floated over as it didn't have feet. Despite this, it was fast and punched Amaya to the ground.

With a grunt of pain Amaya heaved herself up while casting the shield again. Shooting two more balls of magic at the wind elemental managed to weaken it, but it still managed to break past her shield and hit her shoulder.

She grabbed the shoulder unconsciously giving it a quick rub. She didn't notice the blood staining her robes and hand as she shot at the Tempest one more time, turning the creature back into the winds from which it was born.

"Shield." Amaya whispered before turning to the other elementals. The water one was staying away, but the Positros was zipping up to her. Clenching her fists she drew on her power again and shot the biggest magic ball she ever threw. It shocked the Positros and made it falter. More confident, Amaya threw more magic until the Positros snapped out of its stupor and charged her. Her shield held up, but the elemental managed to sneak a shock past it, making her twitch in pain. Another shot of magic dispersed it however, and then Amaya was thrown back in a wave of water.

Stumbling back Amaya wiped at her eyes, desperately trying to see where the attack came from. A flash of red was all she could make out before diving away. Scrabbling up Amaya ran behind a boulder. She coughed violently, the cold water sending a shock to her system. She shivered as the winds buffeted her, forcing her against the rocky wall.

Pulling away from the rock face she leaned over and shot a wave of magic at the Flood. It recoiled, not expecting the Mage to still be able to fight. That was all Amaya need as she charged it with her staff, shield going full force and deflecting the elemental's attack. She pushed the Flood to the edge of the mountain and with one last blast of magic managed to throw it off. Amaya looked over in satisfaction as the Flood's body hit the rocks and was absorbed into the soil. It wouldn't reform for a while now.

With a tired sigh Amaya turned to the chest sitting innocently on the ground. The sun was shining now that the elementals creating the storm were gone, and a crisp breeze fluttered around.

"AH-Chooo!"

Amaya shivered again, folding her arms to her chest as she walked slowly towards the chest. Kneeling, she reached out with shaking hands and opened the chest.

Inside were three powerful weapons. A dagger, a sword and a staff. Amaya ignored the other two weapons in favor of lifting up and examining the staff.

The red shaft led to a rectangular head inscribed with a circle inside a triangle. On top there were three intersecting gold rings forming a crown the top of the staff.

'All that for you three, huh?' Amaya thought ruefully. She stood up slowly, using the staff as a crutch. She hobbled to the stairs and stared down the mountain. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who was at the bottom.

Apparently there were reinforcements available, for Sir Casm was leading a platoon of knights up the mountain. Among them, Amaya noticed was Sir Junn, the resident doctor. Sighing with relief at not having to climb back the way back down, Amaya raised her arm and waved at the approaching warriors.

She smiled as they waved shouted and waved back. She stood there waiting as they climbed the rest of the way up. Only then did she collapse.

The knights gathered around her in panic before being waved off by Sir Junn. The red haired doctor examined the Mage quickly before calling out that she was fine, just unconscious. She was quickly transferred onto a stretcher and carried carefully down the mountain.

Sir Junn turned and walked to where Sir Casm was standing over the chest.

He let out an appreciative whistle, "So she managed to find them after all?" he said, looking at the weapons in the chest. Unmistakenable Sir Jing's, the dagger and sword let out sparks occasionally as Sir Casm picked them up.

"No, this is just a pair of twigs." Sir Casm snorted, packing the weapons away.

"Still, we can expect a lot from that girl."

Sir Junn glanced over at the taller blond. He let out a chuckle at the admiring smile on his face.

"Yes, yes we will."

* * *

**A/N: I know Sir Casm does not have an offical design, so the physical features he has is due to my imagination.**

**How did you guys like the fight scene? They won't all be that long, but since this is the first quest for Amaya I thought it would be good to write all of it out.**

**Read and Review please!**

**~Kosaji**


End file.
